1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a flexible weatherseal for a vehicle, and more specifically to an elongated carrier for the weatherseal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weatherseals, utilized in vehicles, typically have a longitudinally extending channel shaped portion for gripping flange joints, such as those, which extend around openings in motor vehicles. The weatherseals typically include a channel shaped reinforcing carrier or core metal insert which is embedded within a flexible covering material. The flexible covering material may include, but is not limited to a plastic, a rubber, a polyurethane, or some other elastomer. The carrier must be sufficiently strong to properly grip the flange, yet be sufficiently flexible to allow the weatherseal to curve or bend to fit the contours of the flanges upon which the weatherseal is mounted.
There are many different types of carriers utilized in vehicular weatherseals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,160 discloses a weatherseal having a carrier that includes a continuous strip of metal, along the entire length of the weatherseal. The carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,160 includes a base portion, a first side portion extending outward from the base portion to a distal first edge and a second side portion spaced from the first side portion and extending outward from the base portion to a distal second edge. The first side portion, the second side portion and the base portion cooperating to define a generally U-shaped channel extending along the longitudinal axis. The first side portion defines a plurality of first slots extending transverse to the longitudinal axis. Each adjacent pair of the plurality of first slots cooperate to define a first finger therebetween. The second side portion defines a plurality of second slots extending transverse to the longitudinal axis. Each adjacent pair of the plurality of second slots cooperate to define a second finger therebetween. The first slots and the second slots extend from the first edge and the second edge respectively inward toward each other and at least partially overlap each other. The first side portion, the second side portion and the base portion each include a planar cross sectional shape along the longitudinal axis, i.e., the first side portion, the second side portion and the base portion are generally flat along the longitudinal axis.
The rigidity of the carrier, and thereby the weatherseal, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,160, is dependent upon the actual thickness of the metal utilized for the carrier. An increased rigidity requires an increased metal thickness. However, increasing the actual thickness of the metal utilized for the carrier increases the cost of the carrier, and thereby the weatherseal, and also increases the weight of the weatherseal, which is not desirable. Accordingly, there exists a need for a carrier design that increases rigidity without increasing the cost and weight of the carrier. Alternatively, there exists a need for a carrier that utilized less material, thereby reducing the weight and cost of the carrier, while maintaining a pre-determined rigidity level.